Thinking About You All the Way Home
by LeddieForever01
Summary: Read to find out. A Leddie one shot
1. Chapter 1

Loren's POV

_Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back, oh  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back_

I'd been home a week. Spring break was almost over. I spent the entire week with him, but it felt as though I hadn't seen him at all. Why? Because he was too busy with his music. I get it—the label is down his throat for new music, he's been blocked, but I was only here for a week. I had class the next afternoon and had to catch an early flight back to Brown.

Enough is enough, I was going to spend at least my last few hours with my boyfriend, no distractions. He was slumped over the piano, head down. I walked over to him, sliding my hands down his chest from behind. He shrugged me off a little.

"Babe I'm trying to concentrate," he said.

I was a little taken aback. "You know I'm leaving in the morning, right?" I questioned.

"Not now" was his response.

Even more shocked, I took a few steps back. "Seriously Eddie, I've been here a week. Here- in this penthouse with you, but it feels as though I haven't seen you at all. You've barely said two words to me. We haven't even slept in the same bed all week. Is it really going to kill you to spend a couple of hours with your **girlfriend**?" I stressed that last word.

"What do you want from me Loren?" he asked.

"A little quality time, maybe?" I snapped

He sighed, "I don't have time for this." He got up, picked up his songbook and walked towards the bedroom.

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

I followed. "You don't have time for this, or you don't have time for me? Because lately that's how its felt, Eddie. We haven't really spoken in weeks!"

"And that's completely my fault? He asked, raising his voice a little. "You've been just as busy with school as I have with music. Don't act like this phone tag game we've been playing these past few weeks is just because of me."

"I didn't say that! That's why I came home. I wanted us to spend some time together, while I had the chance" I yelled.

"While **you** had the chance? So everything is supposed to run on little miss Loren Tate's schedule? Well guess what, that's not how it works. Sorry to break it to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you" He spat back.

"Excuse me? When did I ever say it did? I'm sorry for actually wanting to spend time with you. Next time, I'll call your secretary and make an appointment."

"And here go the damn sarcastic remarks. I swear sometimes you're such a spoiled little brat. If I wanted to be with someone like that I would've stayed with Chloe." The look of shock on his face as soon as those words left his mouth told me that he didn't think before they came out. But I didn't care. That hurt. I felt my whole world begin to crumble. He thought I was no better than Chloe Carter. The devil herself.

_Damn, I need a minute, so baby keep your distance_

_Heard it all, so Imma just go _

_Don't bother waiting up, I just need some time alone_

"Babe I'm…" I held my hand up cutting him off and stepping back as he tried to make his way towards me. "No. Save it."

"You think I'm no better than Chloe? Ok. Fine. I'll just go. I'd hate to remind you of her any more than I already have."

_Damn, where the hell are my keys  
I just wanna leave, get in my car, and Imma just drive all night_

I frantically began searching the room for my car keys, tears streaming down my face. Eddie followed, trying to explain.

"Lo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I've just been so frustrated lately. Can we talk, please?" He begged.

"There's nothing to talk about, you've made yourself pretty clear. I'm a brat. No better than Chloe. I heard you loud and clear." Finally, I found my keys and rushed towards the door. Eddie ran out in front of me, blocking the doorway.

"Lo, baby." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I averted my gaze, looking down at the floor, trying to hold back the newly formed tears that were threatening to fall. "I've got to go Eddie," I whispered. "I can't let you leave. Not like this. You're going back to school in the morning. This is our only chance to talk."

"Oh so now you want to talk? We had a whole week to talk, but you chose to ignore me. Now, it's too late," I scoffed. I gently nudged Eddie away from the door, opened it and walked out, leaving him standing there. I knew he was watching me. I felt his eyes. I just couldn't do this right now.__

Turn off my phone, radio on and drive

I got to my car and immediately turned off my phone, knowing that Eddie would try to call me. I turned the radio up and sped out of the parking lot._  
_

_So I'm just speeding down the road and my head out of control  
Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

_Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
Thinking about you all the way home  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

The only thing on my mind right now was Eddie. I knew leaving things the way I did was probably not the best thing to do, but I couldn't handle it right now. I needed to think. I needed to talk to someone. Maybe I should give Eddie a chance to explain. Should I turn around? I was only a couple of blocks away. No, I couldn't look at him knowing he thinks I'm just like Chloe. Why was he with me then? So many thoughts rushed through my head as I drove home. The streets of LA were unusually clear. I finally made it home, rushing through the door to find my mother on the couch, reading a book. She immediately noticed how upset I was.

"Lo, what's wrong?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"Eddie…Eddie and I had a fight" I choked, tears rushing down my cheeks. She got up off of the couch, running toward me, pulling me into a tight embrace. "About what, honey?" She asked, directing me to sit on the couch. I explained everything to her. By the time I finished, I was crying uncontrollably with my mom holding me close, rocking back and forth slowly.

My sobs eventually calmed. My mother pulled away slightly, looking me in the eyes. "You know Lo—and don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way, because I do think that Eddie was wrong for what he said to you, but he is under a lot of pressure. You act the same way when it comes to your school work. There have been many times I've tried to call you and had to wait days for you to return my call, or you would answer and try to rush me off the phone. I don't think Eddie would ever try to purposely hurt you or push you away."

"That doesn't excuse what he said, mom."

"I know, but I don't think he meant that at all. It was just something said in the heat of the moment. We all know you're nothing like Chloe. Maybe you should go talk to him. And this time, hear him out."

My mom was right. I didn't exactly give him a chance to explain. I just cut him off.

I smiled a little. "You're right," I said as I stood up from the couch, grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

"Don't forget you have a flight in the morning," my mom yelled to me as I ran out the door.

_Hey baby, I'm back and I'm calmed down  
I'm done with all cussin'_

_I came to give you a little something_

I stood at the door, hesitant. What if he was mad at me for leaving like that? Should I go in? Should I wait and let him calm down? I shook the thoughts out of my head and used my key to open the door to the penthouse. I found Eddie sitting on the couch, sobbing quietly. I don't even think he heard me come in.

"Hey," I whispered.

He looked up, a little shocked. He leaped off of the couch, grabbing me into a tight embrace. "Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You're nothing like Chloe. I love you with every part of me. I just…" I cut him off.

"Shhh I know, I know. I overreacted a little and I'm sorry"

"You have no reason to be sorry. It was all my fault. I ignored you all this week, I called you possibly the worst thing I could ever call someone. I don't blame you for being upset."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I forgive you. I just want to make our last few hours together count," I said before kissing him with all of the pent up passion and aggression I had in me.

_You got me screaming for a different reason now  
While we're breaking stuff, tearing it up  
Neighbors hear you loving me down, all night_

Before I knew it, Eddie had me pinned against the wall. My legs were wrapped around his torso as we continued to kiss. Eddie began to walk to what I assumed as the bedroom, knocking into furniture and breaking a vase in the process. I chuckled against his lips.

Eddie broke the kiss, deeply into my eyes. "I'm going to make you feel wanted. I need you to see just how much I want and need you. I don't know what I would do without you," He said before placing me on the couch. He knelt in front of me, taking off my shoes for me. He kissed from my feet to my inner thighs, glancing up at me and smirking before going under my dress. He removed my panties with his teeth before diving under my dress again. I felt his warm tongue on my already wet lady parts. I let out a soft moan as he continued licking and sucking, flicking his tongue on my clit. When I felt myself about to climax I called his name, "Eddie…mmmm." I tried to push his shoulders back before my juices came oozing out, but he just grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to his mouth. I couldn't' hold it any longer, I released, letting out a small shriek. He continued licking, taking in every bit of me. He came out from under my dress, smiling as he laid me down on the couch, got on top of me and kissed me. I stopped him. He looked confused for a second, but I got up taking his hand in mine, leading him to the bedroom. Once there, I pushed him onto the bed and removed my dress, leaving me in just a bra. Eddie removed his shirt and pulled me down next to him, and then got on top of me, pecking my lips then moving to my neck. He began sucking on my neck. I was sure I'd wake up with his love bites all over my neck, but I didn't care. He lifted me a little, removing my bra and tossing it across the room before continuing his journey to my breasts. He took one in his hand and the other in his mouth—licking, sucking, caressing, it was all driving me to ecstasy. I grew tired of the foreplay. I wanted to feel my man inside of me and I wanted it now. I pulled him back up and began unbuttoning his jeans. He slid them off, along with his boxers all while kissing me so passionately. I pushed him over and got on top of him, slowly sliding down onto his member, looking his straight in the eye. I saw him bite his lip as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a groan. I continued moving up and down on him slowly, tightening my muscles, teasing him. I guess couldn't handle it anymore because he flipped me over in one swift motion, while still inside of me. He began thrusting in and out of me, picking up his pace a little with every stroke. I was moaning uncontrollably at this point. This must have turned Eddie on more because by now he was pounding into me and I loved every minute of it. I felt myself about to reach my peak. I wanted Eddie to come first. I tightened my muscles, causing him to slow down as he called out my name. We looked into each other's eyes as we climaxed together.

Eddie laid on top of me, still inside of me as he whispered, "I love you." I smiled "I love you too," I responded breathlessly. He slowly pulled out of me, rolling to the other side of the bed. He pulled me close, kissing my shoulder blade. I turned to face him, pecking his lips a few times. We stayed like that for hours, talking, occasionally kissing, but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

"What time is it?" I eventually asked. Eddie looked over my shoulder at the clock sitting on the table, "seven."

My eyes grew wide. My flight was at 9:30 and I still had to get a few things from my mom's house and have her drop me off to the airport. I left my car in LA. There was no need for one on campus; everything I needed was pretty close.

_Where the hell are my clothes, I don't wanna go  
But it's getting late, so imma just drive all night_

"I've got to go." I jumped out of bed trying to find my clothes as Eddie groaned. "Don't go," he said, pleading a little. "I have to; I've got class this afternoon." He sighed, knowing how important school was to me. There was no point in him arguing. "Where are my panties?" Eddie chuckled a little, "last I remember they were in the living room. I looked over and saw a perverted grin on his face. I laughed a little as I went to get them.

As I stood in the living room, slipping my underwear back on, I felt Eddie come up behind me. I stood up straight as he put his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck, "I love you," he said while still nuzzled in my neck. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, "back at ya, handsome." We shared a simple, yet passionate kiss before I pulled away, grabbing my suitcase. He took it from me, "I'll walk you out." I smiled and walked towards the door.

Once we reached my car, Eddie put my suitcase in the trunk of my car.

"I'll call you before we take off," I told him. He stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, "I'll be waiting" responded with a smile. We kissed before I got into the car._  
_

_Moving real slow, radio low, just drive_

_So why I'm just_

_Speeding down the road and my head out of control  
Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

_Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been thinking about you all the way home  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

I drove back to my mom's house, replaying the events of last night in my head. I couldn't stop smiling even if I wanted to. I loved that man with every ounce of me. I was going to miss him.

I stopped at a red light when I heard my phone ding, indicating that I had a text message. I glanced at my phone, seeing that it was from Eddie. I opened the message.

**I miss you already.**

My smile grew. He just knew all the right things to say.

_Who I think I'm fooling anyway  
I'm driving around the block to come right back to you  
When all along, I knew I should have stayed right where I was  
Instead of drive and think of you_

Who was I kidding? I didn't want to leave. I could miss one day of class, right? Anything to spend just one more minute with Eddie.

_So I'm just_

_Speeding down the road and my head out of control  
Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

_Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been thinking about you all the way home  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

_Oh oh  
(Oh oh)  
Oh oh  
(Oh)  
Imma come right back babe, Imma come right back to you  
Oh  
Imma come right back babe, Imma come right back to you _

I turned around, heading back to Eddie's penthouse. I parked quickly and raced inside. Once I reached his floor, I let myself in. I found him sitting on the couch looking at a picture of us, smiling. When he heard the door he turned to see who it was, shocked to see me.

"I missed you too" I said with a shy grin my face.

I walked over and kissed him. Class could wait. For now, I'm going to sit here and cuddle with the man I loved.

_**The End.**_


	2. Authors Note

So, I'm a new member to the board. I've been reading stories for a little while, but never signed up or posted. So I didn't really know how to work this lol. This is my first Hollywood Heights fanfiction. I've written a couple years ago (back when B2K was popular lol). Please read and review. Let me know if I should consider writing a full story.

This is a one-shot. I do not own the characters.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
